


An Avengers’ Christmas Ficlet

by KickAir 8P (KickAir8P)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Double Drabble, Gen, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickAir8P/pseuds/KickAir%208P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-drabble (200 words per LibreOffice) Christmas ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avengers’ Christmas Ficlet

It was the first Avengers’ Christmas, and Pepper was worried: Tony-the-athiest had insisted on decorating the tree all by himself, rigged pine-and-garland print curtains around it, and told JARVIS to warn him if any of them got too close. The occasional cackling was **_not_** reassuring.

But when the curtains finally dropped, it was . . . beautiful, simply beautiful. Reds, golds, and greens dominated the colors sparkling from the branches, perfectly Christmas-y. Then Clint started giggling, and she followed his eye-line to the top of the tree: the angel was a Captain America action figure with wings glued to his back and a pipe-cleaner halo. Looking closer, she realized **_all_** the ornaments were Avengers themed: Iron-Man toys in heroic poses, glittered grinning Hulks, glassy balls printed with Cap's shield, others with golden bow-and-arrows on purple. Little silver Mjölnirs with red-ribbon wrapped handles. She gasped when she caught sight of a crystalline spider climbing through the branches, iconic hourglass detailed in rubies. It waved at her.

She turned to see Steve gaping at the tree-topper, then glowering at Tony. “What? I couldn't decide between an angel and a star, that covers both. And he's got a stick up his ass -- perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> There are several Avengers-Christmas fics out there, a few have themed-ornament trees, and some might have Cap-toy treetoppers although I haven't spotted one yet -- this is just my take on the theme. Happy Holidays everybody!


End file.
